Imperfect Expectation
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "No one is so brave that he is not disturbed by something unexpected." EXO, Jongin, Yixing, Luhan, Sehun. unexpected's sequel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Imperfect expectation.**_

_**Jongin, Yixing, Sehun, Luhan.**_

_**Unexpected's sequel.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jongin, tak bisakah kau pulang?"

"Untuk apa? Aku masih sibuk disini dan—"

"Noona-mu akan menghadapi sidang pertamanya kembali, bagaimana kalau sedikit menghibur nanti kalau dia kalah."

"…"

"Bagaimana? Sidang pertamanya setelah berhenti menjadi pengacara akan dimulai dua hari lagi. Apa kau sebegitunya mencintai pekerjaanmu disana?"

"—tidak begitu ma, baiklah. Besok aku akan kesana."

Beberapa kalimat setelahnya Jongin tidak begitu mendengarkan. Dia mematikan sambungan telfonnya begitu sang ibu mengucapkan selamat malam. Dia menatap kearah luar jendela apartemennya. Jepang dimalam hari memang tak pernah tak indah.

Matanya menjalari setiap sudut bagian yang sudah menjadi rumah keduanya tiga tahun terakhir, "Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan." Ucapnya saat melihat kalender yang tergantung. Disebelahnya terdapat bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan fotonya, Sehun, Luhan dan… Yixing.

"Aku akan kembali ge."

.

.

.

_Sebulan setelah liburan mereka, Jongin langsung mengambil test untuk masuk kedalam jurusan tari dan meninggalkan kelas bisnisnya di kelas khusus. Dengan beberapa rengekan dari Sehun yang tidak mau ditinggalkan di kelas bisnis—dia ingin masuk di kelas tari juga, Akhirnya Jongin menghadapi satu tahunnya menjadi anak kelas tari._

_Jongin mendecah sebal pada dirinya sendiri, dia terlihat seperti laki laki lemah sehabis patah hati. Dia bahkan tidak tau dirinya jadi seperti ini karena ditolak mentah mentah oleh Sehun atau malah karena Yixing mulai tak terlihat._

_Tidak, Yixing masih tetap dikampusnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja banyak urusan untuk sidangnya yang terakhir._

_Jongin memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin, hanya ada dia disana. Tangannya bergerak menari sesuai dengan lagu yang terputar, kakinya bekerja seirama. Beberapa detik terlewat, Badannya langsung jatuh, dia tertawa hambar sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Kenapa?"_

_Jongin sontak menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir._

"_Tidak apa" dia berjalan kearah pemutar musik dan mematikannya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"_

"_Noonamu bilang, makan siangmu tertinggal."_

"_hih, aku sudah besar dan bisa membeli makan sendiri."_

_Walau berbicara seperti itu, Jongin tetap mengambil tempat makanan itu dari tangan sehun dan makan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya didinding. Sehun mengikuti gerakannya untuk duduk._

"_Sudah lama sekali tidak berduaan denganmu."_

_Jongin tertawa kecil, "kau kangen?"_

_Sehun balas tertawa, "kita sudah berapa tahun sekelas? Dan kau seenaknya meninggalkanku!"_

_Jongin menutup kotak bekalnya yang setengah kosong, "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu kalau tetap berada disampingmu."_

_Sehun tertunduk malu, "A-Aku…"_

"_Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan ge?"_

_Wajah memerah sehun perlahan menghilang dengan raut wajah tidak suka. "No need to talk about this."_

_._

_._

_._

Incheon airport tidak pernah sepi setiap kali Jongin menapakkan kakinya disini. Sedikit merapatkan jaketnya, dia melihat kearah pohon yang daunnya mulai berguguran. "_I'm back"_

Dia menarik kopernya dan lebih memilih untuk menaiki bus untuk pulang. Dia bahkan belum menelfon orang tuanya kalau dia sudah berada di tanah kelahirannya pagi pagi buta seperti ini.

Suasana bus yang masih sepi, Jongin mengambil nafas panjang sambil berjalan dan duduk dikursi paling belakang. Saat ini yang dipikirannya hanya satu, dan itu adalah tempat yang paling ingin dia tuju, Sekolahnya dulu.

.

.

.

Berterima kasih karena dia lumayan terkenal saat disekolah, dan sekarang sedang Libur nasional. Dia bisa memandangi isi sekolahnya tanpa gangguan.

Satpam didepan memperbolehkannya masuk, bahkan mereka sempat mengobrol sebentar.

Suasana sekolahnya tak berubah, dia menarik kopernya terus hingga berhenti tepat di mading sekolah.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, dia membaca artikel disana dan tertawa nyaring saat dibagian tertentu.

"Dasar anak populer" ujarnya kecil saat tawanya berhenti membaca _"__**Oh sehun kembali menolak pernyataan cinta primadona sekolah."**_

"bisa bisanya. Padahal sudah waktunya mereka masuk kekuliah."

Jongin kemarin bilang kalau dia sibuk bukan? Itu adalah pengurusannya masuk ke universitas disana. Tapi dia mengesampingkan hal tersebut dan pulang. Toh dia sudah diterima dengan beasiswa dan hanya tinggal melengkapi beberapa berkas saja.

Dia berjalan keluar dan mengucapkan salam pada satpam yang berjaga tadi, menarik kopernya ke penjual bunga yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya dengan senyuman.

"Tiga tahun tidak cukup untuk melupakan tempat ini."

Jongin meletakkan kopernya disamping meja kasir dan tersenyum pada pemiliknya—yang dia sudah kenal baik. "Kapan kau kembali kesini?"

"baru saja tadi, aku ingin memberi kejutan" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum. Dia beralih kebagian bunga bunga yang masih ada dibelakang, tempat yang hangat.

Baru dia akan mengambil satu tulip kuning, Lonceng dipintu depan berbunyi. Jongin menoleh sedikit dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang masuk.

"Yixing ge…"

.

.

.

Jongin menatap jalanan yang mulai ramai, dia menunggu dengan hati yang tidak tenang disalah satu halte menuju rumahnya. Beberapa potong bagian yang terjadi barusan masih terngiang dipikirannya.

"Aku bahkan tak berfikir sampai kesitu."

Jongin tertawa hambar, "aku sampai berbicara sendiri, kau benar benar gila kim jongin."

Jongin melirik kearah bus yang sudah datang dan menyeret kopernya untuk masuk kedalam. Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah dan kebingungan mendadak cerah melihat sosok orang yang duduk sendirian dikursi belakang. "SEHUN!"

Laki laki dengan kulit seputih susu itu mengangkat wajahnya dari hapenya, wajah datarnya memunculkan senyum begitu bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

"Jongin! Astaga! Kau sudah pulang?"

Jongin langsung duduk disebelah Sehun sambil mengangguk antusias. "aku bahkan tidak berharap akan bertemu di bis seperti ini."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau ini. Aku akan kerumahmu tau!"

"Kenapa?"

"karena bibi dan Noona memberitahu kalau kau akan pulang. Kau tidak pernah memberi kabar tiga tahun terakhir! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Maaf, maaf. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sehun tersenyum polos dan mengedikkan bahu, "begitulah. Kenapa kau tidak mengabarkan apapun padaku? Aku bahkan baru tau kau ada dijepang tiga bulan setelah keberangkatanmu tau!"

"…"

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"…"

"Pfftt—astaga sehunaaa~ kau masih saja manis kalau merona seperti itu"

Sehun melongo, memandang Jongin yang masih sibuk tertawa disebelahnya, setelah tersadar, tangannya terangkat dan memukul Jongin kuat kuat. "kau menyebalkan."

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku melewatkan berita apa saja?"

"Aku masuk dalam jurusan bisnis. Ya seperti yang kuambil dulu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"_dancer._ Tinggal menunggu jadwal latihan untuk theater nanti. Aku mengambil kelas drama juga"

"Serius? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kim Jongin"

"Oh!" Sehun berseru—sedikit tertahan begitu menyadari dia masih ada dalam bis. "Noonamu akan melaksanakan sidang besok."

"Iya. Aku tau. Makanya aku kesini."

"—melawan Yixing ge."

Jongin menatap tidak percaya kearah Sehun. Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai bis itu berhenti. Sehun dan Jongin sama sama turun, tapi bukannya berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, Jongin justru hanya diam didepan halte.

"Apa yixing ge sudah punya—ya, kau tau?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Yixing ge?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil, "tadi di toko bunga"

"Dia bersama dengan seseorang?"

Jongin mengangguk, kali ini menyeret kopernya untuk mengikuti sehun. "terlihat mesra sekali."

"Kim Junmyun. Teman satu kampusnya dulu, sepertinya tertarik—sangat, dengan Yixing ge. Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan gege sendiri."

Jongin yang daritadi melihat kearah jalan kembali menoleh, "—Bukan pacarnya?"

Sehun menggeleng, tangannya memencet bel rumah Jongin. "Setahuku belum."

"Belum" desis Jongin.

"Kau cemburu?" Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Yang benar saja."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk angguk.

"Ngomong ngomong—"

"Hm-mm?" Sehun menoleh masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kau tidak menyebut nama Luhan-ge dari tadi."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mampir?" Sehun menoleh kembali begitu membuka seatbeltnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "besok saja sesudah sidang."

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengambil tasnya. Baru bersiap turun kalau jongin tidak bertanya, "Luhan ge tidak dirumah?"

Jongin bisa merasakan kalau Sehun membeku, dengan nafas berat—hingga terdengar, sehun menjawab, "Sejak lulus Luhan ge tidak tinggal dirumah lagi."

"Kenapa?—astaga, kenapa menangis sehuna?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak menangis—" baru sehun menyentuh pipinya, dan rasa basah itu terasa. "cengeng." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. "ah, dan aku tak apa jongin. Aku masuk dulu."

"Sehun." Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan sehun, "Dia menyakitimu?"

Sehun menggeleng kuat. "aku tak apa. Sungguh."

"Dia sudah berjanji takkan menyakitimu. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak menyakitiku. Kumohon Jongin. Tak ada yang salah."

"Kau menangis. Karena dia."

.

.

.

"Jadi waktu itu, mereka memergoki kalian?"

"Begitu sampai dirumah."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan setelahnya?"

"Luhan ge menjelaskan semuanya."

Jongin terdiam, memandang dan mencoba membaca ekspresi sehun. "Lalu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Orang tua kami benar benar marah waktu itu."

Jongin diam. Dia sudah tidak mau bertanya lebih jauh. Tidak kalau bukan sehun yang berbicara sesuai keinginannya.

"Aku bahkan sempat melihat Luhan ge dimarahi—dipukul, sedikit. Saat aku masuk kedalam kamar. Setelah itu dia tidak berbicara padaku selama seminggu penuh, tidak menampakkan diri."

Jongin hanya mengusap punggung sehun pelan.

"Orang tua kami juga tidak mau memberitahu apapun waktu itu. Kau tau? Aku menangis terus selama seminggu penuh, rasanya airmataku kering waktu itu."

Jongin menggeram kesal, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang seperti Luhan bisa bertindak seperti itu. "Dia menyebalkan. Begitu bertemu akan kupatahkan rahangnya."

"Jongin, aku mencintainya."

"Setelah dia meninggalkanmu? Sehun! Buka matamu!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut, "mau tertutup—atau terbuka sekalipun, yang kulihat hanya dia."

"…"

"Kau masih menyukaiku?"

"Move on tidak segampang itu."

"Tapi kau sepertinya sudah dekat dengan yixing ge sebelum ke jepang dulu?"

Jongin tersenyum, "aku memang sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyung sendiri."

"Sama sekali tidak mencintainya?"

"Aku masih dalam tahap melupakanmu, Sehun."

.

.

.

.

_Tiga bulan setelah liburan mereka selesai, Jongin sudah dalam rangka kesibukannya mengikuti lomba yang ada. Tidak melihat Sehun sama sekali membuatnya berfikir, memangnya melupakan perasaan yang sudah lama itu secepat ini?_

_Ingin bertanyajuga, Jongin tidak mungkin bertanya pada sehun. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke gedung tempat Luhan berada. Bukannya menemukan Luhan disana, yang ada didalam ruangan justru Cuma Yixing dan beberapa temannya. Yixing menoleh dan mendapati Jongin disana._

"_Kenapa kesini?"_

"_Aku mencari Luhan ge."_

_Yixing mengangguk kecil, "Kapan pertandinganmu?"_

_Jongin yang masih celingukan mencari keberadaan Luhan disekitar tempat tersebut menoleh cepat, "Darimana gege tau? A-aku bahkan tidak memberitau sehun."_

_Yixing tertawa hambar, "jadi kau pikir aku tau semua tentangmu dari Sehun?"_

"_A-aku…" Jongin mendadak salah tingkah, dia bahkan lupa bagaimana pernyataan cinta yixing tiga bulan yang lalu._

"_Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lupakan saja kata kataku dibandara dulu."_

_Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, "aku minta maaf."_

_Jongin bisa merasakan tangan Yixing dirambutnya, mengusapnya lembut dan hati hati._

"_melupakan orang yang kau cintai tidak bisa secepat itu kan?"_

"_Yixing ge, sepertinya perasaan sayang lebih dari seorang adik itu tidak akan bisa berkembang…"_

"_Tidak apa Jongin. Sungguh."_

"_besok, jam tiga sore. Kau mau menonton perlombaannya? Jangan beritahu siapapun tapi."_

"_Dengan senang hati."_

_._

_._

_Yixing tersenyum lembut, sekarang dia berada dibackstage. Melihat kearah lantai dansa dimana Jongin masih menari. "tariannya bahkan tidak pernah berubah."_

_Jongin baru saja selesai, Yixing bertepuk tangan mengikuti para penonton yang ada, "Hyung ya? Aku bahkan mulai iri dengan Sehun dan Luhan…"_

"_Gege! Bagaimana tadi?"_

_Jongin menghampiri Yixing dengan senyum lebar. "Bagus tidak?"_

_Yixing mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan wajahnya dengan milik Jongin, kakinya sedikit berjinjit dan mengalungkan tangan dileher jongin—memeluknya._

"_Gege—aku berkeringat."_

"_Sebentar saja. Aku tidak perduli."_

_Jongin menghela nafas dan membalas pelukannya. "Gege kenapa? Ada masalah?"_

_Jongin bisa merasakan gelengan. "Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

Jongin merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling bersalah. Orang paling jahat dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Kenapa dia harus berulang kali menyakiti orang yang menyayanginya. Kenapa dia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri untuk mengharapkan orang yang benar benar sudah menolaknya?

Sebenarnya apa yang diharapkannya? Dia sebetulnya sudah melupakan sehun sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dia hanya tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya itu menangis terus menerus. Tersakiti terus.

Dia sendiri bingung bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Yixing. Setelah insiden Yixing memeluknya waktu itu, Jongin tidak tega untuk melihat Yixing sedih. Tidak untuk kesekian kali karena dirinya.

Dia pertama berfikir kalau itu mungkin karena dia hanya kasihan, sedikit rasa simpati.

Tapi dengan kenyataan kalau dia juga bingung selama tiga tahun diluar negri, tanpa kabar dari yixing, langsung ataupun tidak, dia merasa rasa simpati itu mungkin berkembang.

Jongin bingung, dia mengharapkan apa?

Bahkan dengan kenyataan kalau ada orang lain yang menginginkan perhatian Yixing, bagaimana bisa dia tiba tiba kembali. Toh belum tentu kalau Yixing masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Yixing sudah dewasa dan jongin yakin kalau gege-nya itu pasti sudah memikirkan untuk pendamping hidupnya. Sepertinya didunia ini sudah tidak begitu memperdulikan masalah gender.

Dan kalau yixing sudah menetapkan hatinya, apalagi yang bisa jongin lakukan?

.

.

.

"Jongin! Bangun! Kau ini sudah besar juga masih susah dibangunin."

"Aih, kenapa ribut sekali sih?"

"tiga jam lagi, sidangnya mulai. Kau tidak mau ikut?"

Jongin berhenti mengomel didalam selimutnya, pikirannya kembali berperang. Dia baru bisa tertidur jam tiga pagi dan dibangunkan jam tujuh.

"Pergi—tidak."

Jongin sudah berada dalam tingkat dilema yang cukup tinggi. Dia bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa jika bertemu yixing nanti.

"Jongin, ikut atau tinggal dirumah?"

Begitu merasakan handphonenya bergetar, dia membuka dan membaca pesan masuknya. Berdiri dengan tiba tiba, dia langsung berteriak "AKU AKAN MENYUSUL"

.

.

_**Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.**_

_**Luhan.**_

.

.

.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Imperfect Expectation**_

_**KaiXing, HanHun, others.**_

_**EXO fanfiction.**_

_**No need to put your hope too high, the best thing happen unexpectedly.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongin turun dari mobilnya dan langsung melangkah kearah belakang halaman rumah sakit dengan tergesa. Dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan mengajaknya bertemu ditempat seperti ini. Memangnya Luhan kenapa?

Merasa mengenali sosok seseorang, Jongin memperlambat gerak jalannya, "Luhan ge!"

Luhan menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Jongin baru saja akan bertanya panjang lebar, tapi melihat Luhan yang ternyata bahkan tidak memakai baju khas pasien justru hanya terdiam didepan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"kau baik baik saja?"

"Jika aku ingin memukulmu sekuatnya, apa itu dalam kategori baik baik saja?"

.

.

.

"_Jongin, kau tidak mau pulang?"_

_Jongin menghela nafas pelan, "Tidak sekarang, masih banyak tugas sekolah."_

"_Sehun menanyakanmu. Akhirnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau tau?"_

"_Benarkah? Yasudahlah. Pasti dia memaksa noona dengan aegyo-nya kan? Hahaha, kau tidak akan bisa tahan lama lama. Aku tau."_

"_Dia sudah menelfonmu?"_

_Jongin menggeleng, sesaat kemudian merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa noona-nya tau dia menggeleng? "belum."_

"_Ah baiklah, kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya. Selamat malam."_

"_Selamat malam noona."_

_Jongin meletakkan handphonenya begitu saja diatas meja. Merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur yang sudahmenjadi tempatnya sekarang._

_Tiga bulan meninggalkan korea ternyata bukan hal yang terlalu sulit. Beruntung dia tidak cepat merasakan homesick._

_Begitu dia memejamkan matanya, kilasan balik beberapa bulan yang lampau langsung masuk kedalam ingatannya._

_Bagaimana wajah memerah Sehun saat Jongin meneriakkan namanya, dan bagaimana ekspresinya saat yixing meneriakkan namanya juga. Ah—Jongin terlalu merindukan sosok itu ternyata._

_Masih bisa diingatnya wajah yixing yang menangis sesenggukan sesaat setelah berkata sambil memaki kearah Jongin. Yah walau setelahnya dia bilang kalau Yixing tidak akan menangis lagi—sama sekali tidak manly, ucap yixing waktu itu._

_Yixing-ge terlalu sok kuat. Memikirkannya membuat Jongin serba salah kembali._

_Dia baru saja akan masuk kedalam mimpi kalau handphonenya tidak mengeluarkan dering yang kuat, kali ini Jongin merutuki dirinya karena lupa men-silent benda itu._

_Tapi wajah kesalnya langsung berubah dan buru buru mengangkat telfon._

"_Yixing ge?"_

"_A-Ah, kau belum tidur Jongin?"_

"_Baru saja. Kenapa ge?"_

"_Ada yang belum kuucapkan kemarin."_

"…"

"_Kau tidak sendirian. Kalau kau mencintai sehun yang mencintai Luhan aku katai bodoh, aku yang menyukaimu yang sepertimu itu bahkan lebih bodoh lagi. Aku tidak tau, mungkin lima—ah, empat, karena ini sudah terhitung satu tahun. Mungkin empat tahun lagi perasaan dan semuanya akan berubah, tapi aku punya permintaan."_

"_Ya ge?"_

"_Kalau kau butuh seseorang, aku bisa menjadi Hyung untukmu."_

_Jongin tersenyum lembut, bahkan semua rasa kantuknya hilang. "Terimakasih."_

"_Ah, selamat malam."_

"_Selamat malam,ge"_

_Jongin memandang layar handphonenya yang sudah berganti. Menjadi wallpapernya kembali. Dia tertawa kecil dan membawa benda kecil itu dan diletakkan disebelah bantalnya._

_Fotonya dan yixing yang sedang berpelukan dibelakang panggung sewaktu perlombaan besarnya dulu. Terimakasih pada temannya yang seenaknya memotretnya waktu itu. Walau setelahnya Yixing justru lari dan meninggalkan Jongin dengan wajah melongo waktu itu._

"_Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu tadi." Ujar Jongin pelan. Mengunci layarnya kemudian menutup matanya. "Aku merindukanmu, Zhang yixing."_

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemui Sehun?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena belum waktunya?"

Jongin melihat tidak percaya kearah Luhan, "aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti."

"Ternyata aku harusnya merebut Sehun sejak awal darimu ge."

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Jongin menggeram kesal, bagaimana bisa dia terlibat percakapan seperti ini dengan orang yang paling ingin dilihatnya pertama kali hanya untuk menghajarnya?

"—toh, kau sepertinya sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi pada adikku."

Jongin tertawa ketus, "Adikmu."

Jongin melirik sedikit, menemukan wajah Luhan yang seperti tidak suka dan bibirnya sedikit bergerak, membisikkan kata lirih, "dia memang adikku."

"Setelah kepergok kau mencium 'adikmu' itu didepan orang tuamu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya jongin dengan segala penekanan pada kata **adikmu.**

Luhan tertawa miris, "kau tidak perlu tau." Melihat wajah tak senang jongin, Luhan langsung menambahkan, "tidak sekarang"

"Lalu?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil, "Nanti Yixing akan mengadakan sidang banding dengan kakakmu kan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "aku bingung kenapa mereka berdua ingin sekali menjadi pengacara. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Bekerja dibidang hukum itu enak."

Jongin menoleh, "ah aku lupa, kau juga anak Hukum."

"Sepertinya tidak bisa satu pikiran dengan anak theater dan tari?"

"Darimana kau tau?"

Luhan berdiri, "Sehun." Ucapnya pelan. "Mau kesana sekarang?"

Jongin mengangguk, mengikuti gerak luhan yang berjalan kearah parkiran. Dia bahkan belum bertanya kenapa Luhan berada disini. Tapi tiba tiba pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal.

Dia baru membicarakan soal kelas theater dan tarinya pada Sehun kemarin. Bagaimana bisa luhan tau—AHHH. Semuanya sekarang terasa menyebalkan.

"Gege! Ya! Luhan ge!"

Luhan menjawab ya tanpa menoleh, malah membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung menyalakan mesin.

"Kau mau ke pengadilan?"

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan orang tua Jongin masih sibuk mencari keberadaan teman dan anak bungsu mereka. Perdebatannya sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu dan Jongin sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kehadirannya.

"Oh iya sehun…"

"Ya?"

Sehun menoleh kearah yang lebih tua, menghilangkan wajah khawatirnya.

"perkataanmu waktu itu serius?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Bibi tidak setuju dengan itu?"

Yang lebih tua menggeleng pelan, "aku percaya saja dengan keputusan yang dia ambil. Sekalipun itu sebenarnya tidak benar. Pasti ada alasan dibalik itu kan?"

"Cinta memang rumit."

"Tapi Zhang yixing itu memang anak baik."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "berarti bibi setuju?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "padahal Jongin itu anak laki laki kami satu satunya, kenapa takdir membawanya sampai kesini?"

.

.

.

.

Jongin menekuk wajahnya selama berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan benar saja, persidangan itu sudah selesai. Bahkan kedua pengacara tersebut sudah saling mengobrol disatu tempat. Jongin bisa melihat noona nya berbicara dengan lawannya tadi. Dengan yixing.

"Jongin!"

Jongin bisa mendengar suara sehun yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala, menoleh dan melambaikan tangan. Begitu pandangannya kembali ke awal, matanya bertemu dengan mata teduh yixing. Sekali lagi.

"Kau datang?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. "bagaimana? Gege menang tadi?"

Yixing balas mengangguk. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening.

Teringat sesuatu, Jongin langsung menoleh cepat kearah Sehun, "aku bertemu Luhan tadi."

Tapi reaksi yang diberikan Sehun berbeda dengan apa yang Jongin ekspektasikan.

Sehun justru hanya memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya seperti biasa—meski wajah manis itu tidak bisa disembunyikan, dan mengangguk kecil.

"Itu saja? Kau tidak bereaksi yang lain?"

"memangnya Dia harus bereaksi seperti apa?"

Jongin sudah merasa seperti orang yang paling tidak tau apa apa didunia ini.

Terlebih saat Luhan sudah berada dibelakang Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau—gege? Kenapa? Tapi—" Jongin menunjuk kearah sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

"kenapa dengan Luhan dan Sehun?" Yixing sudah berdiri disebelah Jongin.

Jongin berkacak pinggang, memasang wajah marah dan melihat kearah semua orang yang masih tertinggal disana. "bisa kalian berdua jelaskan padaku—" Jongin menunjuk kearah sehun—dan juga luhan yang masih memeluk sehun, "apa reaksi orang tua kalian waktu itu?"

.

.

.

.

Jongin memegang cangkir kopinya dengan muka kusut dan tampang tidak mengerti.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk didepannya, sedangkan yixing disebelahnya. Dan jongin hanya bisa memandang kearah mereka bertiga dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Jadi—" Jongin meletakkan cangkir kopi itu pada akhirnya, dan memandang satu persatu ketiga orang tersebut.

"Luhan ge tidak bertemu denganmu selama seminggu setelah kejadian itu karena sidang terakhir yang dijalaninya?" tanya Jongin tepat kearah Sehun—yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sehun yang masih meminum redbean bubble teanya.

"Lalu apa gege mau menjelaskan soal kejadian empat tahun lalu?" Tanya Jongin ketus pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu, "orang tua kami memang marah waktu itu. Dan butuh waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Apalagi dengan masalah sidang terakhir waktu itu. Yah, tapi lama kelamaan mereka bisa memaafkan kami, walau tidak menerima kenyataan juga sih."

"Aku masih ingat, kau tiba tiba datang dan berkata ingin bunuh diri." Celetuk Yixing.

"Tentu saja, waktu itu Papa sampai mengancam akan memindahkanku untuk tinggal di cina dan meninggalkan Korea. Setidaknya bertahun tahun untuk terpisah dari Sehun."

Jongin memilih untuk kembali meminum kopinya, masih menunggu Luhan selesai bercerita.

"tapi tidak. Siapa juga yang mau dipisahkan?" ujar Luhan blak blakan, Jongin masih bisa menangkap Sehun yang terbatuk setelah perkataan Luhan. "gege!"

"Ya kan memang benar?"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ke toilet sebentar"

Seperginya Sehun, Luhan langsung menarik kursinya mendekat, "Lalu. Bagaimana kalian berdua?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Apanya?"

"tentu saja kalian."

"Tiga tahun tak bertemu kau berubah menjadi sangat cerewet."

Luhan kembali mengedikkan bahu, "masih tidak punya perasaan apa apa pada yixing?"

Jongin hampir—hanya hampir, tersedak minumannya sendiri. Tapi dia lebih cepat mengontrol segalanya. "gege sendiri belum selesai bercerita."

"Kalau aku selesai bercerita, kau harus tetap sadar dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaanmu. Bagaimana?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Itu urusan belakangan.

"Yah pokoknya, intinya aku tidak jadi dipisahkan dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua menerima dengan baik. Yah seperti itulah. Dan, oh! Aku lupa memberi tau sesuatu."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari toilet yang berada tepat disebelah Drivethru tempat mereka berada. Baru selangkah dan dia mendengar teriakan Jongin yang begitu kentara.

"APA? MENIKAH?"

.

.

.

To be continued.

a/n:

Sequel setelah banyak yang nodong, daripada kena santet._.

Yup. Dan ini sepertinya part paling membosankan-_-

Nulisnya juga setengah setengah gara gara masuk angin-_-

Tapi ini beneran harus dilanjut karena makin ditunda makin gaada waktu, dan ini dia, **tadaaaa o/**

And, always, thanks for the reviews guys! Ga nyangka banget yang dateng brondongan gini

To all of you, janji deh gabakalan bikin frustasi, bawaannya yang fluffy aja mulai sekarang yaw :3

Oke, let's love, **xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Imperfect expectation**_

_**Chapter three.**_

_**Jongin, Yixing, Luhan, Sehun. And the rest.**_

_**Sometimes, Best thing happen unexpectedly rite?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jongin? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

Jongin dengan gerak reflex langsung menoleh kearah Sehun yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan. "Kalian? Menikah?"

Sehun duduk dengan alis dan dahi yang berkerut, "menikah? Siapa?"

Jongin hanya menunjuk kearah Luhan.

"Menikah? Yang benar saja. Menjelaskan pada orang tua kami saja susah apalagi dinikahkan?"

Sadar dengant tampangnya yang tidak tau apa apa dan terlalu _clueless_ itu, dia berdeham dan meminum sedikit minumannya lalu kembali bertanya, "Lalu apa yang kau sebut dengan pernikahan itu ge?"

"Ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua kami." Jawab luhan sekenanya.

"Kurasa kau mendengarnya sebagai 'pernikahan kami'. Bukan begitu?"

Jongin menoleh kearah yixing, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kau membuatku jantungan ge."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalaupun kami sebenarnya akan menikah juga tidak seharusnya kau kaget seperti itu kan?"

"Tentu saja harus! Kalian berdua itu kakak beradik dan tidak seharusnya mempunyai hub—" jongin berkata cepat, dan langsung menutup mulut dengan tangannya saat menyadari apa yang dia katakan. "Bu-Bukan maksudku menentang itu—hanya saja—"

Sehun menggeleng kecil sambil menunduk—tapi masih bias terlihat wajahnya, "Tidak apa. Hubungan kami memang salah. Dan sejak awal kami juga sudah tau."

"Sehuna, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti. Mulutnya masih terbuka dengan tanpa satupun suara yang keluar. Terlalu banyak hal aneh dan membuatnya pusing satu harian ini. Sekarang dia harus melihat orang yang disukainya—mungkin, atau sudah tidak lagi, dicium didepan umum seperti sekarang ini.

Yixing ikut kaget—terbukti dari dia yang tersedak minumannya sendiri, Kedua sepupunya itu entah kenapa tidak pernah tau tempat untuk hal hal seperti ini.

Luhan masih mencium sehun, tangannya bahkan naik untuk mengusap rambut sehun yang masih terlihat sangat lembut. Merasa cukup, Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengambil sebelah tangan sehun untuk digenggam, "Sudah kubilang, jangan perdulikan orang lain." Luhan mencium punggung tangan putih itu dengan lembut dan mata tertutup, begitu membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kearah sehun—dengan bibir yang masih menempel dipunggung tangan adiknya dia berkata kembali, "aku tetap mencintaimu."

Luhan mengusap pipi sehun dengan sebelah tangannya, "kau lelah? Mau pulang?"

Sehun hanya terdiam, masih menunduk dan tidak berbicara apa apa. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh kearah Jongin dan Yixing yang masih sibuk bertingkah seperti tidak melihat apapun, "Kami pulang dulu."

.

.

.

.

"Gege mau kuantar? Pulang?"

Yixing menoleh kearah Jongin yang baru saja menurunkan kaca mobilnya, "ti-tidak usah."

"Tak apa, satu jalan."

"A—aku dijemput."

"Benarkah? Oleh sia—" "Yixing?"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati seseorang dengan pakaian casual yang santai didepan mobilnya.

"Ah—Jongin, aku pulang duluan."

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah keluar dari mobil dan menatap orang itu dari atas hingga bawah, "Junmyun—" Jongin menatap kearah yixing sebentar lalu orang itu lagi. "—hyung?"

Yixing hanya bias memutar badannya dengan tidak nyaman saat orang itu malah tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya?"

Yixing bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang sedikit berubah, kemudian kembali pada wajah aslinya.

"Boleh aku pinjam Yixing-ge?"

.

.

.

"kembali ke korea dan mendapat begitu banyak perubahan, apa aku pergi selama itu ge?"

Yixing hanya mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan didepannya. Musim gugur memang musim yang baik untuk berjalan kaki. Yixing hanya mengangguk saat Jongin memarkir mobilnya dan mengajaknya berjalan kaki sebentar.

"Tidak. Tiga tahun itu tidak lama."

"Secepat itu kau melupakanku,ge?"

Yixing tertawa kecil sambil mendongak keatas—kearah pepohonan yang daunnya mulai berjatuhan, "Selama itu waktu untuk melupakan sehun?"

Jongin ikut tersenyum, sedikit berhenti agar yixing bisa berjalan disebelahnya, "Apa Junmyun orang baik?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil, "apa menurutmu aku baik?"

Jongin tertawa renyah, "tentu saja. Kau hyung-ku yang paling baik."

"A-aku iri dengan Luhan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena meskipun dia adalah Hyung dari sehun, sehun memberikan dua cinta yang berbeda untuknya."

"Maafkan aku."

Yixing berjalan sambil memandangi sepatunya, "tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Tak ada yang salah." Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah jongin, "mau duduk?"

Jongin hanya mengikuti gerakan yixing untuk duduk dikursi panjang di taman dekat danau itu tanpa bersuara.

"Tiga tahun berlalu, dan tentu saja banyak yang terjadi selama itu."

Jongin masih diam dan memandang anak anak kecil yang berlarian tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Perasaan iri yang aneh itu selalu aku dapat saat berkunjung kerumah Sehun dan luhan. Rasanya begitu aneh, bahkan dua tahun terakhir ini sepertinya orang tua mereka sudah tidak mempermasalahkan apapun lagi."

"…"

"Luhan benar benar berusaha untuk menjelaskan, dan sepertinya orang tua mereka mau mengerti. Itu memang salah, tapi mereka yakin takdir mempunyai rencana. Aku bahkan sempat mendengar cerita bibi soal dia yang dari kecil musuh bebuyutan dengan suaminya sekarang. Tak bisa ditebak."

"…"

"Aku merindukanmu waktu itu. Sangat. Bahkan sampai sebelum kau menampakkan diri kembali di Korea."

"Aku juga merindukanmu disana."

Yixing tersenyum—sedikit menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan saat disadarinya kalau wajahnya itu berubah memerah. "terimakasih."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan Luhan. Dan itu berarti aku akan melihat mereka berdua lebih sering dari biasanya karena sehun datang untuk makan siang, itu membuatku—kau tau?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"Dan waktu itu Luhan mengajakku ke acara reuni yang tidak pernah kuikuti. Dan aku bertemu Junmyun. Mereka cukup dekat waktu kuliah dulu. Aku bahkan baru tau kalau dia dari dulu menaruh perasaan padaku."

Jongin mulai memainkan kakinya, "Dan kau tertarik padanya?"

"Kenapa kau harus tau?"

Jongin tertawa hambar, dia menyandarkan sikunya pada lengan kursi dan melihat kearah yang berlawanan dengan Yixing, "kalau kau mau memberitahu."

"Apa kau mengerti kenapa Sehun bilang kalau Luhan sebenarnya menjauh darinya padahal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya?"

Jongin menggeleng—masih tidak menatap yixing.

"Dan kenapa Luhan memanggilmu kerumah sakit dan yang kalian hanya membicarakan hal biasa?"

Jongin kembali menggeleng, itu membuatnya kembali berfikir.

"Kenapa?"

Yixing tersenyum lembut saat akhirnya Jongin kembali menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau lebih ingin tau ini, atau ingin tau aku tertarik pada Junmyun atau tidak?"

Jongin tertawa, "Yang benar saja."

"Aku serius."

Jongin malah berdiri dan tidak mau menatap Yixing sama sekali.

"Jongin?"

"Pulang"

.

.

Yixing benar benar tidak berbicara apapun selama didalam mobil. Karena Jongin sendiri sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Dia sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil kalau sebuah suara menahannya, "Kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Junmyun?"

Yixing berhenti—tak bisa bergerak, bahkan menoleh kearah Jongin. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Jongin berdeham, "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa ap—"

Semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat, bagaimana Yixing kembali masuk kedalam mobil, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Jongin secepat kilat lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat sadar Jongin hanya bisa memegang bibirnya. Apa tadi yixing baru menciumnya?

.

.

.

Sehun duduk disofa panjang didepan tv yang terus menyala, tapi matanya menyiratkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti jalan cerita disana.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" serasa ditarik kedunia nyata kembali, Sehun merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di bahunya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Luhan yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Sehun menghadap kedepan kembali dan menggeleng, "entahlah, ge"

"Kau memikirkan ucapan Jongin?"

Sehun menggeleng kembali.

"Lalu?" Luhan mendekatkan wajah mereka, menggesek hidungnya sendiri dengan hidung adiknya, "tak ada yang harus kau khawatir—" ucapan Luhan terhenti saat dirasakannya langkah kaki orang lain masuk keruang tengah tersebut.

"—Ah, mama."

Orang tuanya menoleh dan mendapati kedua anaknya dalam kedekatan yang begitu intim, Sehun langsung meronta kecil dan Luhan mengalah untuk melepaskan pelukannya tadi.

"kenapa kalian diam?" sang ayah juga sudah masuk kedalam, mendapati istrinya menatap kearah Luhan dan sehun yang hanya terdiam.

"Sehun, kau bantu _mama_ untuk menyiapkan ini didapur." Sang ayah menyodorkan dua kantung plastic besar pada sehun yang langsung diterima dan dibawa kedapur. Sang ibu juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dan Luhan, bantu aku merapikan meja makan."

"—memangnya akan ada tamu yang datang?"

Sang ayah menoleh dan mengangguk. "Tunanganmu."

.

.

.

.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Imperfect Expectation**_

_**Chapter Four.**_

_**Hanhun, Kaixing, And the rest.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau bercanda."

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas berat, "bersikaplah sopan. Kemana etikamu?"

Luhan membuang muka sambil memutar kedua bola matanya—malas, "lalu apa maksudnya?"

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini, kami rasa kau butuh pengganti."

Luhan menoleh cepat, mendapati Ibunya sudah berjalan mendekati mereka dengan sepiring besar makan malam mereka, dengan adiknya yang berjalan menunduk bersembunyi dibalik wanita itu.

"Kami? Apa kau termasuk, Sehuna?"

Sehun hampir saja menabrak meja makan-dan menumpahkan sesuatu diatas tangannya Jika sang ayah tidak membantu. "A-Aku tidak tau apapun."

"Kau berkata jujur padaku?"

Sehun mengangguk, masih berpura pura menganggap kalau tidak melihat kearah lawan bicaramu itu bukanlah hal penting.

"Aku tidak mau."

Sang ayah menoleh dengan pandangan intimidasi, "Sayangnya, kau harus."

"Kenapa aku harus? Ayolah. Ini abad berapa? Memangnya masih jaman dengan segala perjodohan yang diatur kedua orang tua?"

"Terkadang itu dibutuhkan." Luhan mendecih pelan mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Sekarang duduk dan tunggu. Semakin kau membuat tata kramamu, tidak akan ada toleransi untuk apapun nanti."

Luhan sudah akan membantah kembali—kalau saja Sehun tidak menggeleng kearahnya. menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku tetap tidak akan menerima siapapun itu."

_**Ding Dong.**_

Luhan menatap kedua orang tuanya gusar. _"Seriously?"_

"Kau pikir kami bercanda, Lu?" Sang ibu sudah berdiri dan akan berjalan kedepan, membuka pintu.

"Memangnya apa yang salah kalau kami menjodohkanmu?"

Luhan menghela nafas kasar—entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Kau tau aku tidak bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Kalian sangat tau."

"Itu bisa saja. Kau tinggal sering sering bersamanya?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tau itu bukan alasanmu. Jujurlah."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, matanya melirik kearah Sehun yang terus terdiam.

"Kalian tau kalau aku mencintai orang lain, benar kan?"

Sang ayah mengangguk, sedangkan sang ibu hanya berdiri sambil melipat tangannya—membiarkan bel yang berbunyi sekali lagi.

"—dan aku tak tau, dia cinta pertamaku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk meninggalkannya. Aku mencintainya, dan terlalu sering menyakitinya. Tak bisakah?"

"Kau tau apa yang salah dengan cintamu itu?"

"Aku sangat. Sangat sangat tau dengan kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya, bahkan itu terjadi sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Mengertilah, aku tidak ingin melihatnya kembali sedih seperti 17 tahun belakangan."

"—Kau pikir, dengan menjadi anak tertua kau bisa saja menjalin hubungan khusus dengan adikmu sendiri?"

Luhan kembali menghela nafas kasar, Matanya menatap Sehun yang sekarang sudah menunduk dan memainkan tangannya dibawah meja.

"Aku tau ini salah. Aku sangat sangat tau. Tapi aku benar benar mencintainya."

Sang ayah masih menatap lurus kearah anak laki laki pertamanya, "Setelah bertahun tahun kau membuatnya sedih, kau masih bisa bilang hal seperti itu?"

"karena aku tidak mau ini, perasaan gila ini membesar. Tapi aku tau, Tuhan tak mungkin memberi ini secara Cuma Cuma. Aku mencintainya, Adik sedarahku sendiri."

"Kalau kami menentangnya?"

Luhan kembali melihat Sehun yang sudah menggigiti kukunya, "Kau bisa memisahkan kami, kau bisa membuat kami menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi satu hal, aku takkan pernah berhenti mencintainya."

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan kebelakang sehun. Meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu yang mulai bergetar itu. Menyalurkan semua keberanian dan kesungguhannya.

Sang ayah menatap mereka berdua, bagaimana bahu sehun yang kembali tenang. Dan wajah yang penuh keseriusan milik anak sulungnya, dia kembali menoleh kepada istrinya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Duduk. Temui tamu kita dulu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku bilang duduk. Luhan."

Luhan terlalu gusar sekarang, dia memilih duduk disebelah Sehun tanpa berfikir lagi. Mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menutup matanya beberapa saat.

Mereka bertiga bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendatangi mereka. Luhan membuang muka, benar benar tidak habis fikir dengan kedua orang tuanya—meski dia sendiri juga sudah terlalu gila. Sekuno-kuno nya pemikiran mereka berdua, pemikirannya lebih jauh dari kata benar.

"Wah, Kalian berkumpul?"

Mendengar suara perempuan yang dikenalnya, Luhan berbalik cepat, "Bibi Huang?"

"kau tidak senang aku berkunjung, Lu?"

Luhan hampir berdiri—tak bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya, "Tapi—" dia menoleh kearah ayahnya yang meminum kopinya duluan, "katanya—" Berbalik menoleh kearah ibunya yang sedang menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Ada apa?" Bibi Huang kembali bertanya.

Luhan hanya membulatkan mulutnya, dan kemudian tersedar akan tampangnya.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan?"

Sang Ibu yang baru mau menyendok nasi berhenti dan tersenyum geli kearahnya.

"apa kau terlalu banyak bekerja akhir akhir ini lu? Dan sampai lupa kalau kami bukanlah orang tua dengan pemikiran seperti itu?"

Sang ayah melanjutkan, "Tak ada perjodohan, Luhan. Dan kami akan mencoba merestuimu dengan Sehun."

Mata Luhan melebar, membesar lebih daripada yang semestinya, dia menatap sehun disebelahnya yang juga menunjukkan ekspresi kurang lebih sama. "Jadi—"

"tadi itu Cuma sandiwara. Bagaimanapun Sehun masih bayi kecil kita bertiga."

Luhan benar benar merasa bodoh mendengar—sekaligus melihat, tawa geli ibunya sendiri didepannya.

"kalian—" Luhan melipat tangannya didada, "Mengujiku?"

Sang ayah mengangguk kecil, meminum air putih sambil sesekali tertawa geli seperti istrinya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, kemudian berbalik dengan cepat—secepat dia mencuri satu ciuman dipipi Sehun.

"Ge-gege?"

_**Plak.**_

Luhan menoleh menatap ibunya—yang baru saja memukulnya dengan sendok, "jaga dia baik baik. Aku tidak menyangka akan melepas kedua anakku berbarengan seperti ini."

"Ma-mama…"

Luhan sudah memeluk ibunya dengan sebelah tangan—beruntung dengan tempat duduk mereka yang juga bersebelahan.

"Kenapa kalian jadi bermellow seperti ini? Sudah. Makanlah."

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap ayahnya, "Well, terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing masih sibuk membenamkan wajahnya diantara bantal dan selimut birunya, menghirup udara kamarnya yang tidak berubah, begitu memejamkan matanya, semua kilasan dengan perlakuan bodoh Yixing kembali terulang.

"AAAA~ bagaimana bisa aku menciumnya?" Yixing mulai bermonolog, menurunkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya menjadi sebatas hidung.

Dia kembali memejamkan mata, mengulang reka adegan saat dia berbalik dengan cepat, mencondongkan badannya, memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Jong—"WAAA!"

Yixing mendadak duduk saat dirasakan sesuatu bergetar didekatnya, menyadari benda segiempat itu bercahaya dan bergetar, dia mengambilnya. Detak jantungnya mendadak menjadi lebih cepat, dia sudah sibuk menggigit kuku jempolnya, dan mau tidak mau dia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ha-Halo?"

"Yixing-ge?"

"I-ini aku, Jo-Jongin."

"Kenapa suaramu terbata seperti itu?" KENAPA? Jongin bertanya?

"Ti-tidak apa apa."

"ah, Aku mau bertanya…"

"Soal?"

"Ciuman itu."

"…"

"Gege?"

Jongin tidak tau, kalau teman meneponnya itu sedang membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna diantara bantal empuknya, beberapa detik, Yixing menghela dan menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"Besok, Jam dua siang. Apa kau keberatan aku mengajakmu ketaman bermain?"

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Berbicara. Mengajak berbicara, Jongin."

Yixing semakin ingin membenturkan wajahnya itu ke dinding dengan wallpaper 3D dikamarnya dengan hanya mendengar suara tawa Jongin diseberang.

"Baik baik, Besok. Jam dua siang. Selamat malam ge. Tidur nyenyak."

"Ya. Selamat malam, Jongin."

Begitu suara terputusnya sambungan, Yixing buru buru menelfon sepupu kecilnya, "sehun? Aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

.

Jam Dua pagi.

Jongin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Menatap wallpaper hapenya yang memuat foto dia, berempat dengan Yixing, Sehun dan Luhan.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu, dia menerima telfon dari Sehun, Dan jongin tau betul itu suara sehabis menangis. Dan sehun bilang dia akan menjelaskan padanya besok, Di Café dekat sekolah. Jam dua siang. Bodohnya, atau entahlah, Jongin berjanji. Sedetik setelah telfonnya berakhir, dia teringat janji pada Yixing.

Jongin sudah terlalu bodoh, mana yang mau diikutinya? Suara tawa yixing? Atau justru airmata Sehun?

Dia tidak pernah merasa mempunyai begitu banyak dosa yang mengharuskannya mendapat hukuman seperti ini.

Memilih satu dari dua hal yang paling disayanginya bukanlah hal gampang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, tidurlah. Ini sudah mau subuh."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, ge"

"Dan kenapa matamu sembab begitu? Aku mendengarmu menangis tadi, tapi setelah melihatmu sedang menelfon, aku kembali kekamar. Kenapa Jongin?"

Sehun tersenyum masam, "kepentingan akting, ge"

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan dan berjalan kearah adiknya, "jelek sekali dengan mata bengkak begini. dan kau akan menemuinya dengan mata bengkak dan mata panda besok?" ujar Luhan sambil mengacak rambut sehun.

Sehun Cuma membalas dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan dan wajah tidak suka.

Luhan tertawa kecil, wajahnya maju dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Sehun, "Tidurlah. Atau mau kutemani?"

Sehun refleks langsung menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi matanya, "Aku bisa tidur sendiri!"

Luhan Cuma tertawa, berjalan kearah pintu dan mematikan lampunya. "jangan mimpikan aku."

Sebelum Pintu tertutup, Sehun sudah duluan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah menjadi nyata untukmu."

Dan Sehun sungguh menyesal bertanya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak. Wajah Yixing tidak lagi merona dengan warna merah lucu. Wajahnya tidak lagi dengan senyum mengembang saat memikirkan rekaan ulang seperti biasanya. Matanya tidak lagi menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Dan yang terpenting, wajahnya yang putih dan halus itu sudah basah oleh keringat. Dia sudah menunggu dua jam didepan taman bermain bodoh itu. Dengan cuaca panas—38 derajat. Dan yixing hanya bisa menunggu didepan loket.

"Kau bahkan memilih Sehun."

Yixing tersenyum kecut, dia melepas topinya dan mengipas ngipas wajahnya yang memerah terbakar matahari.

Yixing merasa benar benar bodoh, setelah bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, dia juga bisa bisanya menghayal tentang bagaimana hari ini, bagaimana harinya dengan Jongin nanti. Bodoh sekali.

"Lima tahun tidak cukup. Dan kurasa itu terlalu cukup untuk sebuah jawaban."

Tangannya merogoh handphonenya dan menelfon sehun cepat.

"Sehuna—" "Ah yixing ge, bagaimana kencannya?"

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "kencan apa? Bukankah kau bersama Jongin sekarang?"

"Eh? aku sedang bersama Luhan ge. Memangnya Jongin tidak kesana?"

"Kau tidak ditempat janjian dengan Jongin?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menghubungi Jongin daritadi, kurasa dia menunggumu juga selama dua jam ditempat janjian kalian."

Yixing makin tersenyum begitu miris, mendengar suara kaget Sehun diseberang, "Yang benar saja? Dia harusnya memilihmu!"

"tapi tidak sehun."

"Aku akan memeriksa. Dan akan kubuktikan kalau Jongin tidak memilihku lagi."

Sambungan diputus, dan Yixing seakan ingin menangis sekeras kerasnya sekarang. Daripada menangis sambil berteriak diatas wahana seram didalam, pikiran gilanya sedang menuntunnya untuk menangis sambil berteriak gila gilaan disini. Dipintu masuk dengan orang orang yang tidak berhenti keluar masuk.

"patah hati berkali kali dengan orang yang sama. Menyedihkan sekali hidupmu, Zhang Yixing."

.

.

.

.

Melihat dua sepupunya berjalan kearahnya, Yixing berdiri dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Untunglah kau masih disini ge."

Yixing kembali ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri, "yah." Kenapa tidak terfikir untuk pulang?

"Jongin tak ada disana. Aku sudah bertanya pada kenalanku, jongin tidak datang sama sekali kesana."

"La-lalu?"

Luhan meneliti sepanjang pintu masuk tempat ini, hanya ada loket, jalan masuk, dan beberapa tempat aksesoris dan café kecil yang tertutup tumbuhan hijau menjalar.

"kalau aku tidak salah mengira, dia ada disalah satu toko itu. Bahkan lebih lama darimu menunggunya, Yixing."

"A-apa?"

Yixing dan sehun tidak mengerti, dan hanya mengikuti jalannya langkah langkah luhan. Dan bingo! Mereka menemukan Jongin yang sedang ingin kabur kembali.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Teriakan sehun menghentikan pergerakannya dan menoleh, mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ketiga orang itu menghampirinya.

Sehun baru mau mengomel, tapi ditahan oleh tarikan Luhan dilengannya agar ia berdiri dibelakang. Lalu Luhan mendorong Yixing agar maju.

"Aku titip sepupu tersayangku, dia menunjukkan wajah dengan raut tidak bahagia sedikit saja saat pulang nanti, pastikan orang tuamu hanya punya empat orang anak perempuan."

Sehun Cuma bisa pasrah ditarik gege-nya sendiri menjauh dari mereka berdua dan berjalan kemobil.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa Jongin bersembunyi?" Sehun bertanya kecil sambil memasang seat belt.

"Dia masih punya kebimbangan yang jawabannya sudah sangat jelas."

"Gege, kau bukan anak bahasa. Gunakan kata kata yang lebih gampang kumengerti.

"Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"AH!" Sehun memukul Luhan dengan kotak tisu disebelahnya, yang lebih tua hanya tertawa dan menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa?"

"A-aku hanya bingung."

"Untuk apa?"

"aku sudah disini sejak jam satu, kau bisa bertanya pada pelayan didalam." Jongin menoleh sebentar kearah café tadi. "aku sudah akan menghampirimu sejam setelahnya, tapi—aku hanya bingung."

"Bingung kenapa memilihku padahal hatimu berkata untuk memilih Sehun?"

"Tidak! Astaga, tidak begitu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya bingung, jika aku menghampirimu, aku akan sadar. Kau terlalu sering berkorban untukku, sejak dulu. Aku bukan Luhan ge yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan nada tegas. Aku bingung, bagaimana nanti jika aku kembali menyakitimu?"

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

_**Tobecontinue.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Imperfect Expectation**

**Kaixing, Hanhun and a little bit JunmyunxNugu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku tak menyangka kau akan menemuiku disini."_

"_Ma-maaf tiba tiba, Hyung."_

_Junmyun cuma tersenyum dan memandang pasien yang berlalu lalang._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Aku hanya sedang bingung, dan tiba tiba sudah ada didepan rumah sakit ini. Tadinya sih mau pergi, tapi melihatmu disana tadi jadi—"_

"_refleks memanggil?"_

_Jongin mengangguk. "Kau dokter disini?"_

"_Begitulah,seperti yang bisa kau lihat" Junmyun merentangkan tangannya—memamerkan jas putih khas yang sedang melekat padanya. "Ah, dulu Luhan pernah memanggilmu kesini kan? Itu sebenarnya untuk bertemu denganku. Tapi sedang ada pasien mendadak jadi—"_

"_Bertemu denganmu? Kenapa harus?"_

_Junmyun tertawa, dia mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi saat itu dia bilang 'aku ingin kau menemui Kim Jongin' dan langsung menarikku paksa. Tapi saat kau sudah mau datang, aku dipanggil karena ada yah, kau tau sendiri."_

_Jongin mengangguk kecil, "kalau Hyung bisa menyimpulkannya, kenapa Luhan gege ingin kita bertemu?"_

"_Dia Cuma mau membandingkan yang mana yang lebih cocok untuk sepupu tersayangnya, hahaha"_

_Tidak. Jongin tidak tertawa. Sepupu? Itu—"Bagaimana perasaanmu untuk Zhang Yixing?"_

"_Itu yang aku bingungkan Hyung."_

"_Kalau kau terus bingung, aku akan mengambilnya secara paksa darimu."_

_Jongin terkesiap, matanya langsung menatap Junmyun disebelahnya dengan tatapan bertanya._

"_Aku juga—ah, maksudku aku mencintainya tanpa kebingungan. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_Ku-kukira Yixing ge akan lebih senang jika bersamamu, Hyung."_

"_Huh. Bodoh." "A-Apa?"_

_Junmyun menoleh kebeberapa anak anak dengan pakaian pasien berlarian kearah mereka, "Empat tahun ini, aku terus berusaha mendapat perhatiannya, mendapat perasaannya. Berulang kali juga sepertinya aku menyatakan cinta—menggelikan. Karena pada akhirnya aku selalu ditolak."_

"_Ke-kenapa?"_

"_Kenapa? Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"_

.

.

.

.

"nah, kau mau apa Sehuna?"

Sehun menatap sekitar dengan pandangan berbinar, lalu kembali menatap Luhan dengan wajah semangat—diiringi lompatan kecil, "Aku mau makan sushi, beli bubble tea, beli sepatu dan topi baru, nonton Rest in Peace Departement, mencoba macam macam permen dan—" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat Luhan yang menahan tawa. "Kenapa gege tertawa?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng, tangannya terulur meraih tangan Sehun untuk digenggam, "Kau manis sekali."

Sehun membuang muka, rasanya panas tiba tiba.

"Yang mana duluan?"

.

.

.

.

"Gege membeli handphone yang sama denganku lagi?"

Luhan yang sedang duduk sambil meminum bubble tea nya sendiri menoleh, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja—" "Habisnya kau terlalu sering merusakkan handphonemu sehun."

"Kan, gege tidak perlu membeli juga" ucap sehun sedikit tidak jelas, dia saja masih sibuk mengunyah black pearlnya.

Luhan Cuma tersenyum, memandang jalan yang semakin lama semakin ramai. "Sehun?"

"Hm-mm?"

Luhan meletakkan gelas kosongnya disebelah kakinya, lalu menatap orang yang lebih muda.

"Saat begini, biasanya omongan saat seperti ini adalah '_Aku ingin merubah nama belakangmu menjadi sama denganku'_ Bisakah? Tidak. Kita sudah terikat oleh marga yang sama. Bisakah ini berjalan sebagaiman seharusnya?"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Sehun, dengar. Aku tau ini salah. Kita berdua sangat tau. Lalu seandainya kita kembali ditentang? Aku tak mau kau tertekan karena hal ini."

"Lu-Luhan ge, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Sejak pertama kali punya perasaan bodoh ini, aku sudah siap dengan segala resikonya?"

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, dia mengambil gelas kosong yang daritadi dimainkan sehun dan diletakkan disebelah gelasnya tadi, "kalau aku jatuh kejurang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Melihat dari atas?"

"…"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau juga akan ikut bersamaku."

"Tidak mau. Pasti rasanya sakit." Sehun kembali memainkan jari jarinya, "gege sendiri sa—"

Kembali teringat, dia harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Luhan.

Pertama, gegenya tidak bisa sembarangan menciumnya didepan umum yang sangat banyak orang.

Kedua, tak bisakah sehun menyelesaikan kata katanya?

Bukannya sehun tidak suka, dia suka bagaimana Luhan menciumnya dan seolah berkata kalau Luhan memang untuknya. tidak terlalu peduli pada pandangan orang, dan Sehun benar benar yakin pada pilihannya.

"—Tidak" Luhan berbisik ditelinga sehun setelah melepaskan tautannya, "kau tetap akan jatuh bersamaku, dan aku takkan pernah membiarkan kau merasakan sakitnya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu, nanti setelah kau bilang kau membenciku."

"Aku membencimu."

Jongin tersenyum, "Lihat aku."

"Tidak mau, aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku—" suara itu berhenti keluar dari bibir yixing. Matanya melihat sembunyi sembunyi kearah Jongin. "Maksudmu?"

"Selama empat tahun dijepang, apa kau menungguku?"

"…"

"Yixing—"

"TENTU SAJA DASAR BODOH!"

Jongin sedikit mundur begitu yixing berteriak, dia memandang sosok yang lebih kecil darinya sambil tertawa. "benarkah?"

"Aih. Harusnya aku tidak begini." "apanya?"

Yixing mendelik cepat, "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk hal hal seperti ini. Kenapa aku jadi terlihat seperti anak yang baru pubertas saja?"

Jongin ingin sekali tertawa dan memeluk orang yang ada didepannya, tapi tidak.

"Jadi? Apa perasaanmu masih sama?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Gege sudah mendengarnya. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

"_Yixing selalu menjawab kalau aku adalah matahari baginya. Dan kurasa dia menganggapmu begitu juga. Nanti kalau kau bertemu dengannya, tolong katakan ini."_

_._

_._

"Matahari Cuma ada satu, tak bisakah kau memilih aku, atau Jongin?"

Yixing dan jongin langsung menoleh, mendapati Junmyun disana berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ju-Junmyun?" "Hyung?"

Junmyun tersenyum, "Yixing, matahari Cuma satu, dan aku tau betul kau memilihnya. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan setiap kali aku menyatakan perasaanku?"

"Ta-tapi Junmyun…"

"Aku tak apa, kau terus memikirkannya kan dari dulu?"

Yixing tidak bodoh untuk sekedar tidak mengetahui kalau Junmyun pasti merasakan sakit hati juga.

Refleks, Yixing memeluk Junmyun sambil bergumam maaf berkali kali. Junmyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan yixing. Senyumnya bahkan semakin mengembang saat melihat Jongin sudah asdfghjkl disebelah mereka.

"Sudahlah, kurasa kau butuh waktu berdua dengan Jongin."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Junmyun hyung~"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah sosok anak laki laki yang memegang satu boneka besar dan tangannya yang sebelah lagi memegang gula gula kapas bewarna biru cerah. "Siapa?"

Junmyun tersenyum dan mengacak anak yang kurang lebih umurnya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun dengan Jongin, "Teman hyung, ini Yixing. Ini Jongin."

Matanya mengerjap sesekali, mendengar nama Yixing, dia langsung berdiri didepannya.

"Hyung—Yixing?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil.

"Jongin?"

Yixing hanya mengernyit bingung tapi tetap menunjuk kearah jongin disebelahnya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau lebih tegas sedikit?"

Jongin ikut mengerutkan dahi, apa yang salah?

"Baek-Baekhyun, tenanglah."

Laki laki paling muda disana—baekhyun, menoleh cepat kearah Junmyun.

"Ini yixing dan Jongin yang paling sering Hyung ceritakan kan?"

Junmyun hanya menghela nafas pelan, lalu menarik lengan baekhyun agar berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Maafkan dia, dia pasienku sejak tiga tahun lalu. Tanpa sadar aku sering bercerita padanya."

Jongin Cuma tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya tajam, "jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku sudah tegas sekarang."

"Benarkah?" mata yang menusuk tajam tadi berubah melembut.

Jongin Cuma mengangguk dan menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Yixing. "Aku mencintaimu ge." Bisik Jongin.

Yixing menatap aneh pada Jongin, tapi kemudian sneyum jahil terlihat diwajahnya yang semakin mendekat kearah Jongin, mencium pipi laki laki yang lebih tinggi dan menjulurkan lidah sambil berkata, "Aku membencimu Jongin" dengan Senyum cerah.

"nah." Baekhyun menatap Junmyun yang masih melihat Jongin dan yixing, "kapan Hyung akan menyatakan perasaan padaku seperti itu?"

"EH?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan sehun baru saja masuk kedalam rumah, sepertinya rumah ini terlalu sepi daripada biasanya.

"Ge, aku punya feeling."

"Apa?"

"ini seperti saat dulu, kita ketahuan oleh mama dan papa."

"Tidak ada apa apa, Sehuna."

"Ta-tapi ge—"

"Buktikan saja."

Menyebalkan. Luhan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun—tak peduli bagaimana sehun menolak dengan terus mendorong agar dia menjauh, bahkan saat bibirnya menempel dengan bibir adiknya, dia membuat tangan Sehun tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ge, aku serius—"

"LUHAN! SEHUN!"

Luhan menoleh cepat, mendapati neneknya berada tak jauh dari mereka, dengan sang ibu dibelakangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sehuna, firasatmu tidak bisa diragukan."

"Aku kira ibumu hanya bercanda. Kenapa kalian berkembang jadi seperti ini hah? Aku jauh jauh datang dari China dan mendapatkan hal ini dihari pertama?"

"Ibu, sudahlah—"

"Diam. Dan Luhan, kau akan ikut aku pulang kechina. Kau tidak boleh bertemu adikmu. Sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kalian sudah berkembang kejalan yang salah."

"Ta-tapi—"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN DAN BERPISAHLAH DENGAN SEHUN SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**The End.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/n: As usual, **_Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngeriview, yang udah mau baca atau Cuma sekedar lewat.

Maaf banget buat yang kemarin, updatenya kelewat lama banget ya? Biasa, kalau udah kena writer blcok memang gitu. Mana sekarang hunhan itu serasa batu permata yang emang jarang banget keliatannya. Feelnya pasti pada gadapet kan? Yang sekarang juga kan?

Maaf semaaf maafnya kalau sequel ini justru seperti merusak cita rasa fic utamanya.

Dan entah kenapa emang belum pernah punya feel untuk sekederan bikin fic hunhan yang fluff. Susah.

DAAAAAN, Mohon maaf lahir batin, maaf untuk semuanya, udah bikin kalian depresi—ga sampe segitunya sih, udah bikin kalian nunggu lama lama dan hasilnya ga sesuai ekspektasi. Ah biasa, judulnya aja gitu =))

_**And the last, **_Ceritanya cukup sampai disini.

Terimakasih sekali lagi, **Love you guys /kiss and hug/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak, nenek hanya bercanda. Jadi, sejak kapan kalian saling suka? Anak anak jaman sekarang sukanya melanggar peraturan adat. Lalu? Kapan kalian menikah?"**


End file.
